Innocences, Witches and Akumas
by daphoux
Summary: Allen et Road sont projeter dans le monde des Witch Hunter, de Cho Jung-man, au cours de l'un de leur combat à cause d'une défaillance de l'Arche. À partir de là, les deux ennemis doivent faire équipe pour survivre dans un monde pas si différent du leur.
1. Chapter 1 : La Porte

Merci à mes amies qui m'ont montré ce site XD

Les personnage de -Man appartiènnent tous à Hoshino Katsuraet les personnage de Witch hunter appartiènnent à Cho Jung-man. En revanche, l'histoire/Le scénario est bel et bien de mon cru.

CH 1 La porte

* * *

Allen marchait dans les multiples couloirs de l'Arche, à la recherche de nouvelles portes non-explorées. À vrai dire, il s'y perdait aussi d'ailleurs. Après la mort annoncée du Maréchal Cross, il lui arrivait souvent d'y venir en cachette avec Timcampi.

Il visitait, ouvrait chaque porte de façon morose. Tout ce qu'il avait pu découvrir derrière chacune d'elles ; une fois, il en avait trouvée une qui donnait sur une pièce sombre avec une table pouvant accueillir une douzaine de personnes, alors qu'une autre fois, il s'était retrouvé dans un désert.

À plusieurs occasions l'adolescent avait entendu des voix lui intimant de revenir au QG, mais il ne les écoutait pas. La personne qu'il avait entendu le plus souvent jusqu'alors était Link, qui après s'être fait passer un tabac par Leverier criait à Allen de revenir, sur le bord des larmes. Naturellement, l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs n'en faisait rien, ou du moins c'est ce qui lui semblait, et s'éloignait encore plus.

Puis, une fois, une porte attira son attention, elle lui semblait famillière. Elle avait une forme similaire à celle d'un coeur et avait un motif carroté en tissus rembouré noir et violet. Le pourtour était en bois doré et la porte était encrée dans un mur de grais. Il l'avait déjà vue, et elle lui donnait un mauvais pressentiment, mais il l'ouvrit tout de même avec Timcanpi qui volait furieusement au dessus de lui.

Quand il toucha la poignée, un frisson lui parcouru le dos, jusqu'au bout de son bras gauche qui commença à le faire souffrir. L'adolescent supporta la douleur et poussa la porte.

Il faisait noir, mais la lumière de l'extérieur lui permettait de distinguer que le plancher, de même motif et couleurs que la porte, ne semblait pas avoir de consistance en soit. On aurait dit de l'eau aqueuse, voir de la boue un peu plus solide, sur laquelle on pouvait marcher sans réellement s'enfoncer.

Plus profond dans la salle, il semblait y avoir une chaise ou un trône fait en tissus rembouré et dont le dossier avait la même forme que la porte. Il n'y avait pas de motif à ce que l'adolescent pouvait pouvait voir.

Allen avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Il se retourna lentement, nostalgiquement, comme s'il s'apprettait à abandonner tout ce qu'il avait fait dans cette vie, comme s'il allait mourir et qu'il le savait.

Il observa les murs blancs immaculées et jaunis autour de lui , puis se décida à entrer dans la pièce lugubre qu'il venait de découvrir en mettant Tim dans l'une de ses poches.

Il mit un pied devant l'autre, quand, après trois ou quatre pas, il entendit des gouttes tomber. Il regarda les alentours, curieux, mais la faible lumière que lui fournissait le trou dans le mur n'était pas assez. De plus, il ne s'était pas encore habitué à l'obscurité environnante, il ne distiguait donc rien mis à part ce qu'il avait vu jusque-là.

L'adolescent avança encore jusqu'à se retrouver face au trône et tâta du bout des doigts sa surface. Il s'agissait d'un tissus très doux qui semblait de haute qualité.

Comme Allen commençait à s'habituer à l'obscurité, il pouvait distinguer que le motif était le même que le plancher et la porte, mais au lieu d'être noir et violet, c'était plutôt noir et bleu marin. C'était sans la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pu voir le modèle de loin. La chaise était faite en un matériau rigide, mais pas froid, donc ce n'était pas du métal. Du bois sans doute.

Il observa encore les alentours, cherchant toujours le liquide qui s'égouttait. L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs marcha quelques minutes dans la noirceur, puis il s'y habitua.

Il pouvait alors discerner des piliers en marbre blanc ou brûnatre. Certains étaient en parfait état, alors que d'autres étaient fissurés, coupés en deux, abattus ou encore en mille morceaux. Il regarda en l'air, cherchant le plafond, ou tout du moins où ces colonnes s'arrêtaient, mais il ne vit rien, sinon du noir du noir et encore du noir. Tout était si profond qu'il ne pouvait voir les murs, si toutefois il y en avaient d'autres à part celui où la porte était attachée.

Le plancher n'était pas comme il l'imaginait en revanche. Il ne s'en était pas aperçu jusque-là, mais en certains endroits il était collineux, voir même montagneux, et en d'autres il s'enfonçait dans le sol.

Allen finit par trouver la soucre de l'égouttement. Il s'agissait d'une fontaine éteinte placée juste derrière le trône, entre deux horloges grand-pères en bois, pareilles à celle que Miranda avait dans la Cité arrêtée dans le Temps.

Les quelques gouttes qui en tombait changeaient de couleurs à chaque fois. Un coup elles étaient rose pastel, un autre coup bleu ciel ou même orange brulé ou encore vert émeraude. Elles glissaient ensuite au fond de la coupole et descendaient dans un drain.

- Vraiment très étrange, murmura Allen.

Il s'appretait à se retourner pour sortir, quand, sans prévenir, la porte se referma d'elle-même dans un grand bang. L'adolescent sursauta et se vira à vive allure.

Cette fois, il faisait bel et bien noir, sans la moindre trace de lumière.

Allen s'était retrouné vers la entrée, mais aucune lueur ne passsait sous elle, somme s'il n'y avait qu'un mur à cet endroit-là.

Il marcha dans cette direction, les bras devant lui, et quand il toucha à quelque chose de solide, après quelques minutes, il s'arrêta. Il tâta la surface; il ne s'agissait pas d'une poutre, mais bel et bien d'un mur, ou quelque chose de semblable. Aucune trace de porte.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ? , gloussa l'adolescent.

Il continua de toucher le mur en se dirigeant des deux côtés, à droite d'abord, puis à gauche, quand il entendit des pas autres que les siens. L'adolescent sursauta et pivota dans leur direction et il se mit en garde, près à activer son Innocence. Les pas se faisait régulier quand :

- Ce n'est pas très gentil ça, Aaaallen-kun!

Fin du chapitre 1, suite dans le chapitre 2 : Road


	2. Chapter 2 : Road

CH 2 Road

* * *

- Ce n'est pas très gentil ça, Aaaallen-kun!

- c'est vrai, Lero !

Ces voix, Ellen aurait pu les reconnaître parmis des milliers d'autres.

-ROAD! LE PARAPLUIE PARLANT!

-C'est Lero, Lero ! lança le parapluie offensé.

-Maa maa. Du calme vous deux.

L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs ne voyait rien, mais il pouvait plus ou moins sentir la présence de la Noah et ainsi pouvoir percevoir sa position.

Il s'en souvenait à ce moment-là où il avait vu cette porte, c'était quand lui et les autres exorcistes étaient prisonnniers de l'Arche qui tombait en morceau à vue d'oeil. Pour sortir, ils devaient utiliser cette porte, mais Allen avait été capable de jouer la mélodie du 14e pour une raison qui lui échappait, son Maître avait beau lui avoir dit que les mémoire du Noah Traitre était en le jeune homme, ce dernier avait encore un peu de mal à le croire, malgré l'ombre qu'il voyait dans derrière son reflet. Puis, après avoir joué le morecaeu, l'Arche était revenue en entier et ils furent tous sauvés.

« Ça fait assez cliché, pensa Allen, mais c'est pourtant la vérité...»

- Allen? T'es perdu dans tes pensées? grimaça Road.

L'adolescent ne répondit pas.

-Aaaaleen!

Toujours rien. La Noah grogna et interpela l'objet de sa convoitise une nouvelle fois.

-AAAAALLEEEEN!!! Hurla-t-elle à plein poumons en catapultant Lero.

Ce dernier cria de peur en l'air. Il fila à toute allure, et termina sa course directement sur une masse cheveux blancs. L'adolescent percuté perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol dans un grand brouhaha.

-Aï aï aï, fit-il en faisant mine de s'assir. Pourquoi ça a fait tant de...bruit ? finit-il par glousser.

Il avait la réponse. Autour de lui, il y avait des casseroles de tous les âges, des chaudrons de toutes les formes, passant de celui d'une sorcièrce à un simple chaudron de cuisine, des boîtes et des meubles en cartons et en d'autres matériaux, des planches de bois et de la vaisselle cassée, pas aucune n'avait survécue, éparpillés çà et là, ainsi que Lero qui gisait inconscient.

- Qu'est-ce que ?!

-Ah! Allen!

- Road!

-Oui!

-L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs activa son Innocence et regarda la Noah qui arborait un sourire malveillant.

-Road, qu'est-ce-que c'est que tou ça?

-Oh, mais je veux que tu veux jouer , fit-elle en riant.

Elle s'pprocha d'Allene n apparence lentement, mais se retrouva tout d'un coup à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle l'enlaça comme une enfant et s'assura de ne pas lâcher son étreinte. Son prisonnier, quant à lui, n'en revenait toujours. Pourquoi elle venait se coller violemment à lui à toutes les fois, et qu'à toutes ces fois elle réussisait?

- Alors, ça n'est pas bien ce concact avec un humain ? Ça doit faire un bail non, cette chaleur? Lui suçura -t-elle à l'oreille.

Les deux basculèrent et s'écroulèrent sur le plancher, les objets avaient disparus. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs resta médusé, incapable de bouger. Pui, il ressentit un frémissement dans l'une de ses poches et une boule dorée se fit percevoir.

« Tim!» pensa celui à qui la poche appartenait.

Cependant, Allen ne bougeait pas pour autant, même si son souhait le plus cher à ce moment-là avait sans doute été de pouvoir se monvoir.

- Allen? l'interrogea Road toujours aussi calmement avec un sourir narquois au coin des lèvrres. Tu ne vas pas te défendre? C'est ennuyant comme ça, tu sais ?

L'adolescent finit par broncher un peu, mais c'était peine perdue, car la Noah le tenait toujours fermement.

Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'une synchronisation parfaite se fit voir. Timcampi qui était totalement sorti vint mordre à grande force la tête de son maître qui se réveilla et poussa Road de côté. Au même moment, Lero était sorti de sa torpeur et avait crié le nom de la Noah et lui envoyait des plaintes, ce qui lui fit perdre son attention ayant pour conséquence qu'elle fut violemment repoussée par son prisonnier.

Elle valsa au loin, en l'air, poursuivit par Lero qui pleurait.

- Road, Lero !gémissait-il à tout bout de champs.

Elle s'arrêta en plein vol, au dessus du sol, et se dépoussiara en tapotant sa robe blanche qu'elle portait comme à l'habitude. Perchée sur le parapluie, elle observa Allen avant de dire mélancoliquement :

- On dirait que tu es sérieux cette fois...

Allen venait d'activer son Innocence en Clown Crown et brandissait l'Épée du Compte dans sa main.


	3. Chapter 3 : Combat et Cajoleries

J'espère que vous aimerez et que mes amies pour qui je fais cette fanfic me diront ce qu'elles en pensent (en particulier une qui a intérêt à se reconnaître).

CH 3 Combat et cajoleries

* * *

- On dirait que tu es sérieux cette fois.

Allen venait d'activer son Innocence en Clown crown et arborait l'Épée du Compte dans sa main. Il avait une fourrure immaculée en guise de foulard et de cape, joint à un long pan de tissus blanc qui en composait le vêtement principale. Sur la fourrure, un masque rouge et dorée se reposait. De plus, maudit de l'adolescent prit une ampleur différente, une sorte de loupe etait placée face à l'orbe dont le blanc était noir et l'iris, séparé en trois, était en alternance rouge écarlate et noir, jusqu'à la pupille.

L'adolescent avait les même yeux fourbes que quand il s'était occupé de Tiky Mikk et regardait Road avec un visage impassible, vide d'émotions, mais sérieux à un point où cela en était effrayant.

La Noah volait sur Lero et Timcampi s'était réfugié dans la poche de son maître à nouveau. Ils se regardèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, fixes, sans broncher , pendant quelques secondes, avant que l'adolescent ne se décide à parler.

- Dis-moi, Road Camelot, comment es-tu entrée dans l'Arche? Les Noah n'en ont pourtant plus le contrôle.

Son interlocutrice resta figée un moment avant de répondre.

- Hmmm, ma porte, Allen. Tu ne te souviens pas? Elle m permet de me déplacer là où je le veux, tant que j'aie vu l'endroit une fois. C'était pour d'elle dont toi et tes amis exorcistes aviez besoin quand l'Arche s'écroulait encore.

- C'es vrai, Lero? C'est...

- LA FERME ! le coupèrent la Noah et l'exorciste.

- Lero ~..., soupira le parapluie.

Après de longues secondes, où Road et Allen se fixaient, la jeune fille prit parole.

- Moo ~! C'est quoi cette tension encore? C'est ennuyant!

- Ennuyant? Est-ce que cela le serait moins si je faisait...

L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs bougea lentement en direction de son ennemi.

- ...Ceci?

À ce dernier mot, l'exorciste s'était retrouvé juste en face du visage de la Noah. Cette dernière fut prise d'un élan qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Allen eut un sourire moqueur qui mit Road mal à l'aise, avec un mauvais pressentiment.

- C'est à mon tour maintenant.

L'adolescent brandit son épée et l'abattit en ligne horizontale, séparant la Noah à la hauteur de la taille. Il n'y eut aucune résistance de la part du corps de la jeune fille qui, une fois cisaillée en deux, disparut en poussière. Allen regarda le spectacle, impassible, et baissa son épée.

- Ahaha! C'était amusant ça, Allen-kun! On recommence, mais cette fois ne fait pas cette faute.

- Road..., murmura l'adolescent en tentant de scruter l'obscurité.

Il était dans cette noirceur depuis un certain temps déjà et il pouvait percevoir quelques choses et entrevoir certains mouvements, mais sans plus. Seulement, la Noah n'était pas le moindrement visible et les sens de l'exorciste commençaient à lui faire défaut pour une raison inconnue. Il n'avait pourtant pas combattu si longtemps à ce qui lui semblait.

Tout à coup, la jeune fille se retourna face à lui, elle avait surgit de l'obscurité, alors que celle-ci ne semblait pas vouloir laisser la Noah se faire voir.

- Aurais-tu oublié, Allen? Ce monde est le mon mien, c'est mon rêve. Si je veux me faire une jumelle, une clone, il n'y a rien de plus simple, je n'ai qu'à y penser, dit-elle en faisant un exemple. Bien entendu, les deux Road en face de toi aussi sont des sosies. Je n'ai même pas besoin d'être dans ce monde pour le contrôler. La même chose est arrivé est avec les objets de quand tu es tombé puisque je t'avais envoyé Lero. Je peux changer les lois de la physiques comme je veux aussi, comme quand je te serrais tout à l'heure et que tu n'étais pas capable de te déprendre. Ici, je fais ce que je veux, finit la jeune fille.

- Heeh! Vraiment? Est-ce que je ne serais désavantager alors? Soupira l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs.

- Plutôt, oui, rit Road.

Allen tenta de repérer la présence de la vraie Noah, mais rien n'y fit. Il ne pouvait que percevoir celles des sosies qui se trouvaient en face de lui. D'ailleurs, ces dernières s'élancèrent sur l'exorciste en formation étroite, visant chacune un côté différent du garçon.

Ce fut un échec; ce dernier fit un mouvement très ample, large, qui découpa aussi facilement que la première es deux clones qui tombèrent en poussière comme leur prédécesseur. À ce moment précis, Allen perçut une énergie différente des précédentes et sans plus attendre, il s'élança vers elle.

Comme il l'avait cru, il s'agissait de Road. À coup sûr c'était la vraie, car Lero, qui avait disparut en même temps que la première clone, était là.

Road resta de glace en apercevant l'ombre blanche qui s'approchait d'elle, mais évitant l'épée au dernier moment, elle fit un pas sur le côté. L'élan força le possesseur de l'objet à continuer sa course vers le bas, à cause de la gravité. L'épée se figea violemment dans le plancher carotté violet et noir. L'impact fit vibrer toute la salle et un cratère d'environ quatre mètres de diamètre se forma, avec des fissures qui s'étendaient à l'infini. Allen avait un genou à terre et il s'agrippait au manche de l'épée. Alors que la poussière de l'impact disparaissait lentement.

Road se posa au sol alors que l'exorciste se relevait. Ils se regardèrent fixement, scrutant l'esprit de l'autre. La jeune fille allait prononcer quelques mots, quand un tremblement intense se fit sentir. Il fut assez fort pour que les deux jeunes s'effondrent au sol. L'oeil maudit d'Allen commença à s'agiter violemment.

Suite dans le chapitre 4: 10 minutes plutôt


	4. Chapter 4 : 10 Minutes Plutôt

Pour Tenshihouou : Je suis désolée pour les fautes, mais j'ai la version anglaise de Microsoft Word et donc je fais ce que je peux...

Pour Iritigri : Oui, je connias le manwha, et je l'adore. Comme Tasha et Allen son similaire, je me suis demandé ce qui arriverait s'ils devaient se rencontré( 2 obsédés compulsifs de l'argent, ça doit faire des étincelles) et j'ai pondu cette Fanfic ^^ J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

* * *

CH 4 10 Minutes Plutôt

* * *

La section scientifique, plus particulièrement la soeur de Tap; Cash, Johnny et Reever, marchait dans l'un des longs couloirs sombres de l'Ordre. Ils portaient chacun une grosse caisse pleines de fioles, de pots, de bols et de produits inédits.

- Hey Johnny! Qu'est-ce qu'on transporte exactement, demanda Cash.

- D'après toi? La même chose que d'habitude; des expériences de Komui. Comment tu peux oublier Tap...Euh non, Il va falloir t'y habituer Cash, c'est notre lot quotidien.

- Ah, je vois.

- N'oublie jamais ce genre de chose,poussa Reever. C'est quelque chose que l'on fait régulièrement, on te l'a pourtant expliquer...

- Non c'est que...gloussa la soeur de Tap. C'est qu'il y a une odeur étrange qui se dégage de ma caisse et ça a pas l'air très normal.

- Une odeur? Firent Johnny et Reever en même temps.

- Oui, sucrée.

- Hmmm... Ne me dites pas que c'est CETTE expérience, soupira le chef de la section scientifique.

- Cette expérience? murmura son second.

Reever garda un silence de glace alors que Cash, un peu perdue, et Johnny le regardait attentivement.

- C'est un produit toxique qu'il en faut surtout pas touché, lâcha-t-il sans prévenir après quelques secondes. C'est un liquide qui peut dissoudre n'importe quoi; un acide. Il semblerait que ses vapeurs soient néfastes elles aussi, puisqu'elles font perdre des laps de mémoires.

- Waaa! C'est vachement effrayant, siffla Cash.

« Et on dirait que ça altère aussi la personnalité», pensèrent Johnny et Reever, sans toute fois laisser trace de cette penser à la principale interessée.

- Bon, nous y voilà, souffla le petit à lunettes.

Ils restèrent plantés face au portique quelques secondes, puis le chef de la section scientifique l'ouvrit grâce à une clé qui activa un sysème complexe qui ouvrit la porte.

Derrière celle-ci, plusieurs montagnes de fioles, de contenants, de caisses comme les leurs et d'autres produits inédits étaient en vue. Un vrai dépotoire.

La compgnie déposa les caisses et observa leur grande oeuvre : empêcher Komui de détruire la congrégation, voir même le monde.

Ils allèrent se retourner pour quitter la salle, quand ils aperçurent une grande ombre s'effiler sur le sol. La forme rappelait de mauvais souvenirs à Reever et johnny, et la soeur de Tap ressentit elle-même l'urgent besoin de décamper. Leurs visages se tournèrent lentement, espérent tant bien que mal que leur imagination leur jouait des tours, mais malheureusement, leurs espoirs furent vains.

Derrière eux, une machine quin'inspirait pas confiance semblait les regarder et à côté, un homme en toge blanche les observait sévèrement de son regard caché par ses lunettes, en sirotant son café.

- Komui! Komulin EX!

Ils étaient au bord de la mort, ils le savaient. Même Cash, qui n'avait jamai assisté à un komulin à l'oeuvre en était sûre.

Ni une, ni deux, ils s'élencèrent à toute vitesse dans l'entrbaille de la porte, passèrent entre Komui et sa machine et courrurent tel le vent avertir le reste de la congrégation de l'Ombre.

Le Grand Intendant ne fit rien pour les arrêter et observa les piles d'espériences face à lui.

- Hmmm... Alors c'est ici qu'elles étaient. ( Il prit une gorgée de café et monta sur sa création.) Komulin, mon chéri, allons chercher ces énergumènes.

- TOUT DE SUITE...

Sur ce, le monstre mécanique s'élança en direction de ses proies, monté par Komui qui tentait de boire son café.

Une centaine de mètres plus loin, Cash, déjà à bout de souffle, sentit des vibrations étranges sur le sol. Elle regarda par dessus son épaule et sa fatigue disparut, laissant place à l'adrénaline.

- Courrez plus vite! hurla-t-elle. La machine arrive!

_Adrenaline rush_, s'ils avaient été aux jeux olympiques, le petit groupe aurait remporté toutes les médailles d'or pour les disciplines ayant rapport à la course. Le long couloir s'acheva en fin et la section scientifique se dévoila.

- COURREZ! IL Y A UN AUTRE KOMULIN!

Des têtes se levèrent, des jambes s'accélerèrent, des voix crièrent et la panique s'empara de tout un chacun. En moins de deux minutes, il ne restait plsu que Leenalee, Lavi et Kanda dans la section. Le petit groupe qui était poursuivit décida de se cacher et finalemnt, Komulin EX apparut, son maître sur son dos.

La machine, aussi stupide que son créateur, ne vit que Leenalee et se rua vers elle.

De son côté, la jeune fille regardait dégoûtée le monstre mécanique qui arborait le même visage idiot que son frère.

Kanda dégaina Mugen, Lavi sortit son marteau et Leenalee activa son Innocence.

Il s'appretèrent, ensmeble, à dématibuler Komulin, quand ce dernier accéléra sans prévenir dans les airs. Komui l'avait équipé de propulseurs!

- LEENALEE! s'écrièrent joyeusement les deux fous.

N'ayant pas anticipé ce changement de vitesse, la troupe d'exorcistes dû se pousser de sa trajectoire afin d'éviter l'attaque. La machine et son cavalier s'affalèrent au sol, créant un grand bang et plusieurs appareils réduits à néant.

Mais ce n'était pas encore terminé, Komulin EX n'avait pas encore rendu l'âme. Les exorcistes n'attendirent pas qu'il se relève et fire un magnifique combo, détruisant une fois pour toute ce nouveau ancien Komulin, en dépit de savoir que le Grand intendant se trouvait sur ce dernier.

« C'est un cafard, il survivra », avait pensé Leenalee, Lavi et Kanda.

Cependant, au plus profond d'eux-même, ils espéraient que quelques séquelles allaient restées. Un bras cassé, une jambe sectionnée, une lésion au cerveau qui le rendrait moins stupide, trois fois rien en gros.

- Leenalee! Pourquoi fais-tu du mal à ton grand frère adoré ! pleurnicha une voix.

Malheureusement pour eux, Komui s'en était sortit sans encombre... On ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour l'Oeuf derrière la carcasse du Komulin.

Next chapter : C'est quoi cet endroit?


End file.
